Never Betray Our Love
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Roxas adalah pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja dibawah naungan Xemnas, namun kehidupannya berubah ketika Axel datang. Namun apa yang akan terjadi bila yang Roxas harapkan selama ini dari Axel hanya ilusi belaka? Songfic dari Within Temptation, pair Akuroku


~Never Betray Our Love~

Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix  
Within Temptation – Shot In The Dark  
Setting : AU  
Rating : T  
Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC  
Pair : Akuroku

A/N : Hey, guys.. kali ini author membawakan tema cerita tragedy, entah mengapa author tertarik buat bikinnya sih, biasa paling ga mau buat fic tema kaya gini, walalupun ceritanya mungkin banyak kekurangannya, tapi author harap kalian bisa menikmatinya ya! :D  
Silahkan kasih masukan juga kalau ada hal yang kurang buat kalian, supaya author bisa memperbaikinya buat seterusnya.  
Met baca, all~

With Love,

Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz

**I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done, It's not over**

Cinta..

Apakah orang sepertiku kini masih layak mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang seperti itu? Setelah sekian lamanya aku berada di tempat ini, sebagai 'alat' yang tidak bernilai bahkan di mata orang banyak.

Sudah beratus-ratus nyawa yang telah kurengut, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kulihat bagi orang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kubunuh itu, entahlah.. aku sudah tidak peduli lagi

"Roxas, ini rincian tugasmu hari ini. Kuharap kau bisa kembali tepat waktu" Lelaki paruh baya, berambut putih panjang melempar dokumen yang berada di mejanya, setelah melempar dokumen tersebut, ia tersenyum lebar sambil duduk di meja milikknya " tidak ada kata maaf bila kau gagal.."

"_Yes, Sir"_

"Tapi kau adalah bonekaku yang paling bernilai, Rox. Belum pernah kau mengkhianati darah yang kuminta barang satu kali pun, dan kuharap kau tidak akan pernah, fufufu.."

Hatiku berteriak, andai saja ada seseorang yang akan meraihku, menjauh dari kehidupanku yang kotor ini. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja dibawah kuasa Xemnas, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan banyak

"Kembalilah sebelum pagi tiba, Saix bilang ia akan memperkenalkan teman baru untukmu, Rox, salah satu boneka, sama sepertimu"

"…"

Ia telah menolongku, menolongku menjadi 'seseorang', menolongku dari penderitaanku di masa lalu, ia orang yang meraihku dari kegelapan. Tapi, kini aku mulai berpikir kembali, akankah lebih baik bila pada saat itu dia tidak menolongku

Adakah seseorang yang akan membawaku keluar dari diorama yang menyakitkan ini?

**Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all**

Tugasku kali ini adalah membunuh 3 keluarga, dan hal yang membuatku muak akan pekerjaan ini adalah, saat dimana Xemnas menyuruhku untuk menyisakan satu _relative_ dari keluarga tersebut, menyuruhnya melihat bagaimana jasad orangtua mereka terkapar di lantai

Melihat bagaimana jasad saudaranya yang telah bermandikan oleh darah, dan meninggalkan sebuah luka besar dan trauma bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekaligus!? Kenapa kau menyisakanku sendiri padahal kau bisa saja membunuhku saat ini!?"

"Apa yang ayahku perbuat bahkan tak lebih kejam dari apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau membunuh orangtua dan saudaraku, apa salah mereka!? Aku benci kau! Akan kuingat seumur hidupku!"

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam kematian keluargaku!"

"Pembunuh!"

Sudah kukatakaan, bukan? Bila hal yang paling kubenci adalah bagian ini, suatu saat nanti, mungkin aku akan bertemu orang-orang yang telah kubunuh ini di neraka.. Bersama kobaran api benci yang mereka luapkan untukku

**But I'm lost  
I'm so damn lost**

Pandanganku kosong, baju yang kukenakan telah habis oleh darah yang terciprat, tanganku sudah penuh dengan amis merah yang keluar tidak lebih dari 4 jam lalu. Apakah aku akan terus seperti ini?

**Membunuh seumur hidupku?**

Aku pulang dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Ketika aku berjalan ke ruang utama, aku melihatnya. Ah, Xemnas bilang kita kedatangan anggota baru, bukan?

Rambutnya begitu merah, seperti api..dan dia melihat kearahku.

Dia Tersenyum…

"_Whoaa~ look's who messy here!"_ dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiriku "Darah.. masih tersisa di pipimu" Mata hijaunya tidak bisa menghilang dari pandanganku, mata yang sangat indah

"_Name's Axel, Got It Memorized, Kid?"_

Aku menempis tangannya yang menyentuhku, memalingkan mukaku yang mungkin agak merona. Entah mengapa jantungku berdebar kencang ketika ia melihatku

"_Mine's Roxas"_

Aku melirik kearahnya lagi, memastikan betapa jengkelnya wajahnya saat ini. Namun tidak,  
Ia tersenyum lebar padaku. Dan tindakannya membuat jantungku terasa berhenti.

**Oh I wish it was over  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow**

Kedatangan Axel berhasil menyita kehidupanku. Entah mengapa aku selalu ingin melihat bagaimana lelaki tinggi berambut merah itu berada. Andai tinggi tubuhku bisa sama sepertinya, kurasa ia tidak akan mengejekku dengan sebutan "pendek"

Kuharap suatu hari nanti, dia bisa membawaku pergi dari sini.. Impian yang tidak mungkin, huh?

Semua berubah ketika Axel masuk kedalam kehidupanku, hampir 5 bulan ia berada disini. Ia selalu meluangkan waktunya bila aku dan dia tidak sedang tugas. Ia mengajakku berbicara, bertukar pikiran, bahkan sekedar gossip bersama dengan sebatang Sea Salt Ice-Cream, yang entah darimana, aku mulai menyukai Ice Cream itu

"Hey, Rox, apa ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa warna matamu sangat indah?" katanya yang melihatku sambil menjilat Ice Cream-nya

"H-Huh..?" aku kaget mendengar pernyataannya itu, dan potongan ice cream yang kumakan tanpa aba-aba langsung tertelan dan menyebabkan aku terbatuk-batuk

Axel membantu menenangkanku, menepuk pundakku pelan sambil tertawa keras "Oh, Rox, mukamu tadi sangat _priceless!_"

"_Oh, Shut up, Ax.._ kau membuatku menjadi batuk-batuk tadi.."

"_Sorry, man.. but, I said the truth"_

". . ." aku menundukkan kepalaku kebawah "Tapi kupikir warna matamu lebih indah dibanding biruku, Ax. Karena warna biruku telah memudar, memudar dari realitas"

"Hey, Rox..lihat wajahku.."

Dan ketika aku melihat keatas, Axel menciumku..

Ia menciumku..

'**Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**

2 tahun setelah Axel pertama kali menciumku, 17 bulan lamanya aku dan dia menyatakan perasaan kami satu-sama lain. Dan kami bahagia, aku senang karena Axel adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang diriku.

Meskipun kadang sifat _jealous_ suka menghiasi diriku ketika Axel sedang berada bersama Demyx. Meskipun aku tahu ia tidak akan pernah mendua, tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa perasaan kesal masih menghiasi perasaanku

Tapi..

Apakah kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlangsung?  
Apakah benar bila kehidupan yang kami jalani saat ini, akan membawa kebahagiaan kelak untuk dikemudian hari?

**I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark**

Hari ini Axel mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, tanpa pemberitahuan kepada siapapun, ia bilang ia ingin mengatakan suatu hal penting padaku

Ya..sebuah kebenaran yang ingin membuatku membunuh diriku saat itu juga, kenyataan yang membuat perasaannku terkoyak

**In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes**

"Roxas..alasan mengapa aku membawamu kemari..karena aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini.."

"Masalah apa, Axel?"

"Masalah keluargaku yang telah kau bunuh 5 tahun lalu.."

DEG

**As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad**

"Axel..apa maksudnya ini..? Kau..kau menjebakku?"

Aku melihat beberapa orang berkumpul disekitar kami, keluar dari benda yang tersembunyi dibalik kegelapan

"jadi..hubungan kita selama ini bohong?" aku tersenyum miris "semua yang kita lakukan, semua kebaikan yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku, **semua bohong?**"

"Roxas, aku.."

"Cukup.. tindakanmu sudah lebih dari cukup dari perkataan, Ax.. aku mungkin memang membunuh keluargamu dan aku tidak mengingatnya, sekarang apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau bisa membalas dendam keluargamu sekarang.."

**And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life  
'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it's sad  
It's so damn sad**

Orang selalu berkata bahwa setiap tindakan pasti akan selalu terdapat karma, dan karma yang kudapatkan adalah ini, semua kebohongan tentang perasaannya padaku. Padahal kupikir ia mengerti

**Padahal kupikir ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti diriku..  
**Namun semua hanya muslihat belaka..  
Semua perkataan manis yang ia lontarkan padaku, semua janji yang ia iklarkan padaku, semua hanya omong kosong..

**Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow**

'**Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**

"_Damnit!_ Dengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan, Rox! Aku ingin membuat semuanya selesai! _I don't fucking care about my family again! The one who I need now is you and noone beside you, Rox"_

Aku memandang kearah Axel.. apakah aku masih bisa mempercayainya?

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu pada mereka, kalau apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan masa kini, dan aku ingin mereka melupakan apa yang telah aku katakan pada mereka beberapa tahun lalu"

Namun terlambat..semua telah terlambat  
"_Sorry, buddy_.. bila urusan keluargamu telah usai, kini adalah giliran keluarga kami. Ya, kan, _guys?_"

"_Shit.."_ Axel segera mendekat kearahku, ia mengeluarkan pisau cadangan yang selalu ia bawa dan menaruhnya di tangan kananku  
"Pakai ini, Rox, dan bila sesuatu mendekat, jangan segan-segan untuk menebasnya, _got it?"  
_

"Tapi..bagaimana dengan kau? Kau tidak punya senjata apapun—"

"Kau ingat bahwa aku adalah salah satu anggota yang Xemnas rekrut? Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun"

**I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark**

Kulihat berpuluh-puluh orang menyerbu kearahku, tanpa peringatan apapun, gerakan tubuhku mengikuti alur gerakan mereka, tanpa rasa belas kasih, aku menebas mereka dengan pisau yang Axel berikan kepadaku

Beberapa kali aku dan Axel bertemu, jumlah yang sangat banyak telah menguras banyak energi kami berdua. Beberapa kali Axel melindungiku..

Dan ketika jumlah mereka semakin sedikit, aku bisa melihat Axel..

Senyumku memudar ketika melihat sebuah pisau tertusuk tepat di badan Axel, beberapa orang memukulnya seperti tiada hari esok, dan Axel tidak berdaya untuk melawan mereka, badannya telah penuh dengan luka dan darah

Darahku langsung naik, aku langsung menuju kerumunan disana dan membunuh satu-persatu orang yang memukul Axel

**I feel you fading away**

"Axel… tidak..bukan seperti ini yang aku harapkan..Bukankah kau bilang kau akan selalu berada disampingku?"

Namun Axel hanya tersenyum, senyuman sedih yang ia lontarkan, sama seperti pada saat ia menceritakan keluarganya yang telah dibunuh oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah aku pembunuhnya

"Roxas.. pergilah, selamatkan dirimu selama kau masih bisa, jumlah mereka akan bertambah banyak sebentar lagi. Kau harus hidup, Rox.. _and..sorry, for all..i love you, sunshine.."_

**I feel you fading away**

"A..xel..?" suaraku tercekat, tenggorokanku sakit.  
Axel.. ia benar-benar meninggalkanku

Air mataku turun membasahi pipiku, kini emosiku sudah mencapai puncak dan aku yakin, bahwa hawa membunuhku telah memuncak, bersama dengan amarah perasanku yang terkobar

"**AXELLLLL!"**

**I feel you fading away**

"Kalian telah membuat percikan api padaku, percikan api yang telah kalian siram dengan minyak.."

Aku mengambil pisau yang berada di tubuh Axel, saat aku menariknya, ia sudah tidak bergerak bahkan untuk merasakan sakitnya

"_Rest in peace, Ax.. I love you too.."_ bisikku padanya

**I feel you fading away**

Aku bergerak dengan cepat, merasakan darah yang mengalir membasahi tubuhku

"Kubunuh kalian semua! Kalian yang telah menyakiti Axel!"

Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah kubunuh, namun aku tidak peduli, apa yang mereka perbuat jauh lebih menyakitkan bagiku

. . .

Hey? Apakah seperti ini perasaannya?  
Bagaimana perasaan mereka ketika aku membunuh keluarga mereka?  
Bukankah perasaan itu…  
sama?

'**Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**

**I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
Oh, your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?**

Aku berhenti, menarik nafasku dalam-dalam sebelum aku mengizinkan mereka membalaskan dendam mereka. Beberapa pisau tertusuk di tubuhku, dan aku bisa merasakan kumpulan darah keluar dari mulutku

Ya..dengan begini tugasku telah selesai, dan aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, Ax..Bawalah aku sekarang, jauh dari penderitaan, jauh dari derita yang aku alami selama ini..

Aku akan menyusulmu disana..

Hal yang bisa kulihat sebelum pandanganku benar-benar kabur bahwa tanganku berusaha meraih tangan Axel

"Axel…"

**I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart**

**A shot in the dark.. A shot in the dark..  
A shot in the dark.. A shot in the dark..  
A shot in the dark..**

"Roxyyyy!" Axel memeluk Roxas dengan erat

"Gezzz! Ax, kau yang bilang kalau kau mau melihat hasil film-nya kan? Sekarang kau malah banjir airmata seperti itu"

"Habisnya..! Kenapa endingnya harus tragis seperti itu sih! Lagipula tidak ada adegan doki-doki aku denganmu kan" kata Axel sambil mengembungkan pipinya

Aku memutar bola mataku "Film tragedy mana ada romance detailnya, Ax"

"Axell! Roxass~~ kalian sudah liat hasil filmya? Aku tidak sabar melihat adegan dimana aku dan Zexy beraksi bersamaan! Ayo kita lihat bersama!" kata Demyx yang masuk ke ruang pemutaran film

"Padahal sudah kukatakan untuk melihatnya nanti, tapi Demyx tidak mau melihatnya besok-besok" Zexion masuk mengikuti Demyx yang berada di depannya

"Hee.. matamu merah loh, Ax, ada apa?" Demyx memperhatikan mata Axel, yang orangnya sekarang masih memeluk Roxas dengan erat

"Liat saja bagaimana endingnya, Dem.. aku cukup menontonnya sekali" kata Axel sambil mengeluarkan saputangannya, mengelap airmatanya kembali

"Ax, berhenti jadi _Drama Queen_ mode mu itu, Larxene bisa menghajarmu habis-habisan bila kau ingin mengubah alur ceritanya"

"Baiklah! Bila dia tidak mau mengubahnya, dia harus membuat film dimana aku bisa ber _lovey-dovey_ bersama Roxyku!"

Dan tanpa basa-basi apapun, sebuah tas terdekat melayang diatas kepala Axel, Roxas lalu pergi meninggalkan Axel yang tidak sadarkan diri

"_Poor Axel.."_ kata Demyx sambil mem-_poke-poke_ tubuh Axel yang tepar di tempat tersebut

"_Sigh…"_ Zexion hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum menekan tombol "play" untuk menyaksikan film yang baru saja Roxas dan Axel tonton itu.

~ The End~


End file.
